


I want you to revive me

by Willowfield



Series: Revive Me [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Wilbur Soot, They're brothers your honour!, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: Ghostbur revisits his past as L'manburg starts to crumble in front of him and he thinks about his family.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Revive Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109510
Comments: 17
Kudos: 364
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me from Tumblr or Discord then hello! :D

"I'm burning up in the rain Tommy." The ghostly shell of a male whimpered to the blonde male who stood over the crater of what was once their country.. What was once their home. L'manburg. "Where are you? I'm coming over now." The teenager called out through their communicator as Ghostbur just stared blankly over the crater, a small blank crystal held within his hands as blue liquid dripped down in thick patches over his ghost body. 

What went so wrong?

Tommy said to him that they made L'manburg for their independence so why was that never the case? Why were they never free from Dream's clutches? 

Philza- Philza killed him and he was the saviour. He killed Wilbur. That should have been enough to have kept L'manburg away from any other madness but now Philza was- Philza was doing what he had done? He didn't.. he didn't want to remember what he had done but he remembered him killing him. That was a happy memory because it killed the man that everyone hated.

\-------------

"Kill me Phil. Look at them they all want you to!" 

"I- I can't! You're my son! No matter what you do, I.."

The crazed alive boy, smashed his hand against the cobblestone of his previous secret room. A sickening crack stuck within the thick air as he messed up his hand. He didn't remember much of it, it was all blurry but he remembered the sharp fleeting pain through his pain and the equally warm embrace of his father. 

Tears soaked his shirt as a small smile graced Wilbur's face. 

\-------------------

Ghostbur stared down at the purple bruises on his right hand, the memory of insanity gracing his mind for a brief moment- he started to shudder, the blue liquid running down his ghostly body. The tears of a man that was no longer there. Was this his fault? Should he have done something to stop this? Why didn't he die with the-

"Wilbs!" 

His blank eyes blinked and then widened in surprise. That was a nickname he hadn't heard in lost years, timed with age. Why was he only now remembering it?! Why-

He suddenly saw a small hand tightly clutching his hand, a bright grin and.. An uninterested face staring at him. 

Suddenly he was thrown back into an old flashback of when it was just those three siblings who didn't hide anything from each other and would protect them no matter what. 

A time before the three got split up and it was only Wilbur and Tommy. 

\-----------------

"Toms, listen to me, keep staring at me, okay?" 

Tommy was nine when the trio took the young boy to a small clearing within the house near the house. Philza had been cooking some food for the kids when they got back from their outing. Tommy had been practicing swinging his wooden sword at a practice target while Techno went off to go kill some Zombies that were spawning way to close for comfort. Wilbur had been watching Tommy until he took his eyes off of him for a second and purple particles appeared behind him. 

An Enderman spawned directly behind the nine year old, staring at the trembling child with it's purple eyes, daring him to look up at him.

Wilbur weighed his options, unsure what to do as he stared at his younger brothers eyes, his hand clutched onto the much bigger hands. He knew he had to help Tommy but he didn't have the training to kill an Enderman and he couldn't call either Phil or Technoblade. Phil was back in the house and Technoblade was in the forest killing mobs to protect his brothers. He had to do it himself, a choked sob from the child broke him out of his thoughts and settled his decision.

"Wilbs.."

It happened in a matter of moments. Wilbur gently but firmly pulled Tommy into his arms as he swung his sword at the Enderman, creating a crit on the creature. An inhuman screech filled his ears as he didn't hesitate to raise his arm protect Tommy from injuries. Then it was suddenly over, an arrow pierced the Enderman and caused it to disappear. Technoblade now appearing as he held a crossbow in his arms.

Wilbur saw him but focused on the small bundle in his arms instead. Tommy was a trembling mess, sobbing as he clutched his shirt. But noticed that he didn't have any injuries and he immediately let out a relieved breath while Techno took in a visibly sharp breath.

"Come on, let's go home, dad will take of us." Techno eventually said, snapping the youngest out of his crying and he immediately ran into his arms, picking him up. The trio going back home when Tommy had fallen asleep and quietly mumbled.

"I want to make them proud.."

The twins chuckled lightly and smiled weakly at the other as they went into their home. Immediately getting cuddled by their father with his large wings. 

\---------------

Ghostbur took in a sharp inhale and coughed out. Why was he remembering that?! That was from a time long ago, a time that they can't ever get back. That was the time just before the four went into their separate servers. Tommy and Wilbur went into the Dream Smp while Techno and Phil made the antarctic empire.

Why.. Why did his heart ache with a yearn so powerful that it made his entire being tremble? His eyes finally found Tommy within the wreckage of L'manburg, his heart trembled as he watched the boisterous loud boy shout to someone from afar. His heart ached as he watched Technoblade laugh deviously while he summoned wither after wither. His eyes then travelled up to Philza who just watched the chaos and laughed alongside him.

His eyes then hit the thing that started it all. The.. Drug van, he watched as it blew up to smithereens, the one thing that started it all was gone. He let out a scream as he clutched his hair, falling down to his knees, the choked sobs wrecked through his body as the ghost sobbed, his body twitching in and out of existence. The burn of the rain trembled through him but the cold fear of losing the most important memory hurt more.

It flowed through him like a vice. Why was the drug van so important to him? He didn't remember anything about it? So why.. Would an inanimate object mean so much to him? Why-

"The drug van is important to me."

Ah.

That's right, it matters to Tommy so it mattered to Ghostbur. He said that it mattered to him because that's how L'manburg started. The briefest memory crossed his mind for the last time. 

\---------

"Tommy. The independence declaration has been made."

"Yeah! It's gonna be us and L'manburg against Dream! Us two will be going against him!"

\--------

An elated choked gasp came out as he realised what the icy feeling was. 

He missed them.

He missed the sleepy boys. 

He missed when their whole lifeline was solely focused on the other. 

He missed when Philza would wrap his wings around all three of his children when times were hard. He missed the small instances when Techno would show his affections. He missed Tommy. 

He missed when it was just him and Tommy against the world. 

And.. He missed Wilbur. 

He and Wilbur were different people, he knew that. They were two sides of the same coin. Wilbur was the insanity and Ghostbur was the calm. Wilbur was the sadness and Ghostbur, the happiness. But despite that..  
Wilbur still had the happy memories, he may have been a jerk but.. He still loved his family while he was sane. 

Ghostbur had attachments to people within L'manburg but.. It was time he owned up to his mistakes. 

So with a trembling, semi-materialised hand. He pressed the communicator. 

"Tommy. I want you to revive me.."


	2. I won't ever leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets revived and sets out a plan to help Tommy and the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much larger and longer chapter that will set us up for another series! For now though, I hope you all loved this <3

"Alright Ghostbur." A sniffle cracked through his sentence but he pushed through it. It wasn't like Tommy to let a sniffle stop him from his plans. "I'll revive you."

He stared at the ghostly form of his brother, watching as his face formed a bright smile at that. "Thank you Tommy, I can't stay but I'll be back for you when the time comes."

\---------

Tommy studied through so many books they had managed to salvage the next few days after the carnage of doomsday, staying up all day and all night to study ways to resurrect Wilbur. The lack of sleep was getting to him, wearing him down to the state of how he looked in Logstedshire but he couldn't stop. He wanted to resurrect the male. He.. Didn't know why.

Tubbo knocked on the flimsy door to Tommy's room, letting himself in after a short come in from Tommy. The two were currently staying in a small makeshift house that was definitely not a good stay permanently wise. The doors were flimsy, the wood would sometimes crack under their feet and the wind would also make its way through those very cracks but it was okay for the two, they were together and as long as they were together, any place was home. 

"Tommy.. Do you think this will work?" The smaller blonde boy asked, a faded white scar currently adorning his cheek, the ghostly pain still haunting him at times, the fear he had when he got killed by Technoblade. He didn't want it again and he was scared, it was just those two now, like it always had been and it had given him comfort but.. He was still scared. He didn't want it to be just them, he wanted someone with them.

"I hope so."

\-----------

It was a week later and the resurrection had been looking good. They had everything ready, they had a small shrine for Wilbur’s memories and they had the totem. Tommy didn't go when Tubbo, Ranboo, Eret and Phil went to get the totems because he plain and simply just didn't want to go and it hurt but it was because of the fact that Eret and Phil. The teenager didn't like to admit it but.. Eret scared him.. Ever since The Final Control Room. He was terrified of the male, scared of him Betraying them again and he didn't like Phil because Phil was the reason that Wilbur had died. Phil was their dad but he didn't help, he just killed the only person that Tommy cared for. 

The Totem should have worked and it did but Ghostbur didn't disappear, he instead stayed there, slumped against the wall, face even paler than before and unconscious. “Why.. Why is he still there? He should have disappeared and then reappeared! Why is Wilbur not back?!” Tommy shouted as he ran to Wilbur, kneeling beside the male, his fists clenching tightly as he fought back the tears and instead yelled at everyone to leave him and Wilbur. The next sound after was nothing but the light wind in the surrounding area and the trembling sobs of the lonely teenager. “Please come back..”

He let out one last sob as he stood up and within a rage that clouded his mind, he tore up things within the shrine, shouting and taking his heartbroken rage out on the wall next to the door, his back to Wilbur as he tore his knuckles against the wall. Blood flowing down his wrists but the pain didn't register in the teens mind as he rested his forehead against the cool blood soaked blue walls. “I just want Wilbur back..” He mumbled as a chill ran through his body and he shuddered, reaching for the door handle, ready to leave the awful resurrection when a strong-minded but slightly weak voice from being unused in its normal glory, stopped him directly in his tracks. 

“What are you doing Tommy?”

His hand stopped and his eyes widened. Wilbur..? Was that actually him? Please don't let this be a cruel nightmare. Tommy knew that he wouldn't be able to handle another nightmare when he was plagued with them every single night…

A hand gently held his shoulder. A warm confident hand. A hand that held so much love and scars within them, a hand that could always wipe away Tommy’s sadness with just his thumb. Wilbur's hand..  
Oh god.. Was Wilbur actually back? He broke then. Tommy turned around and sobbed as he held onto the other’s warm body. 

"I missed you so much."

The smaller boy clutched onto the older boy’s sweater as his poorly hidden sobs wrecked through his body. He continued to tremble as he immediately hugged him, the force of the hug knocked the breath out of the two as Tommy started to fall onto his knees. Wilbur followed him as they hugged closer, tighter, like the two were terrified if they let go for even a second, the other would disappear.

Tommy tucked his head underneath Wilbur's, his trembling body curled into a ball within his brother's arms, his eyes drooping slightly as he tucked his head more into the comforting warm shoulder. "I swear if you ever tell anyone about me crying, I'm disowning you."

A chuckle echoed through Wilbur's chest, the familiar vibrations lulling Tommy into a peaceful sleep as he felt Wilbur's breath in his hair as well as a comforting promise. 

"I missed you too Tommy and I'm never letting you out of my sight again.. I'm so sorry that I did.”

\-----------/

As soon as Tommy had fallen asleep, Wilbur slowly moved to stand up, gently picking up the boy within his arms, his little brother. The one that he can actually now make up to. He made his way out of the room, pointedly avoiding the TnT as all he could think of was him pleading for his own father to kill him after he exploded L’manburg. He knew that he asked to kill him because he was being selfish. He didn't want to deal with anything anymore, he didn't want to become possessive over a country again but in doing so, he abandoned Tommy. His heart shattered as soon as he recalled the memories of Ghostbur and everything that happened to Tommy. 

This time, he won't abandon Tommy, this time he’ll be there for him and they’ll be a family.

By the time Wilbur manages to find the shack that Tommy and Tubbo had made, it was already dark and his arms ached as Tommy hadn't woken up once during the whole trip to Tommy's room within the shack. Wilbur honestly had no idea what to expect when he walked into his room, he knew that the teenager was messy but to this extent? There were thousands of resurrection books thrown and tossed around on the floor, the wood had cracks where it looked like someone had punched it and the bed, pushed against the wall beside the window, didn't even look like it had ever been slept in. Damn, was Tommy that desperate to resurrect him that he.. Lost out on sleep for a whole week? 

He gently laid the boy on the bed and glanced to his wrists, flinching back in startled shock as he saw how injured his hands were.. These were gonna leave scars but even so, he stood up and went to go clean his wounds but a hand on the back of his shirt, clutching slightly, brought him back. “You aren't gonna leave right..?”

Damn, even his voice took on a small vulnerable tone that was only ever reserved for people he trusted. “I’m never leaving you again but I need to clean your hands so they don't get infected.” He spoke to the teen in soft reassurance. 

That night, those two slept peacefully. Tommy's bandaged hands wrapped around Wilbur and clutched onto him like a little duckling as the elder stayed laid on the bed with him, allowing the younger to curl up into him. It should have been awkward considering how tall the two are but it wasn't. It reminded the two of better days, when Tommy was nine after the Enderman incident and curled up into Wilbur. When they were back in Pogtopia and the nights were too lonely for Tommy as he missed Tubbo and would hesitatingly get comfort from his elder brother. 

\-----------

The next day Wilbur found Tubbo in the shack. He had been making some pancakes for Tommy when Tubbo randomly came in during the early morning, exhausted and sleep-deprived, calling out to his best friend when Wilbur was just standing there in the kitchen. Surprisingly, it wasn't that awkward between the two, Wilbur could see on his face that Tubbo was shocked but the tiredness was preventing him from overreacting. So instead of making a big deal out of it, he offered him some pancakes. They even shared light laughs as Wilbur accidentally spilt some of the batter. 

“Tubbo, I want you to know that I am sorry.”

“What? You didn't do anything.” The blonde boy answered but Wilbur still noticed the way his hands trembled slightly on the wooden table. His heart instantly broke at the sight though he understood it, the teenager was still scared of him. 

“I did Tubbo, I forced you and Tommy to grow up too fast. I turned you both into nothing more than child soldiers, worse than that I turned you into a president.” The words came rushing out of his mouth as he stood up and went over to the teen, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, testing the waters, seeing if he would still allow him to touch him. As soon as he saw that he didn't pull away, he immediately let out a breath and continued. “I forced you into having responsibilities that a child should never have.”

“But Wilbur..”

“And it’s okay to make mistakes Tubbo.” His blue eyes instantly widened, turning to face Wilbur with shock written on his face, words trying to come out but nothing formed as tears started to prick the small boy's eyes. “When I was alive.. I should have known better, I'm an adult and that's the difference between us, I can't make mistakes, my mistakes can never be fixed.” He started to say as he gently opened his arms and Tubbo immediately went and threw himself into the hug. “I want to own up to them though, I'm ready to face them and I want to start with you both.”

“What do you-”

“WHY IS THERE BATTER ON THE FLOOR?!”

And since the beginning of that conversation, the two laughed again as Tommy came in the room and whined about the mess, the two breaking up from their hug as they now joked around with Tommy. 

Wilbur didn't ever get to explain his plan to the boys. 

\---------

Wilbur didn't know what had happened, first he was just walking around the crater of L’manburg and now he was suddenly in a room with Dream, stood over him with his fist bloodied, cracks of the mask sticking in his hand but the pain didn't register all he could think of was Ghostbur watching as Tommy was forced to blow up his items, watching as Tommy got smacked by Dream for not following his orders. He already disliked Dream but now he was absolutely livid with fury for the green hooded man whose nose was most likely broken now. 

“Do you honestly think that it was okay to manipulate a child? What on earth is wrong with you Dream?!” Wilbur angrily yelled as soon as the male first appeared, gripping his hoodie and threw him back, the fury flowing through his veins. 

“He blew up George's house! Why should he get away with that?” Dream yelled back, standing and glaring at the taller male now. “You’re also one to talk. Wilbur.”

He instantly froze, he knew what he might possibly say and it scared him but he didn't want Dream to know that but he didn't want him to remind him, don't.. 

“You also manipulated him at one point in time, Wilbur. Don't pretend you’re a Saint when you also hurt Tommy.” The boy in green said in such an insufferable voice that irritated Wilbur to a heavy state. “Don't you dare compare us, Dream. We are nothing alike, at least I'm changing my ways.”

“I still care for Tommy. While you and your pathetic god complex refuses to even show that you care for George and Sapnap.”

He couldn't fight the light smirk on his face as he saw the way that Dream tensed up at the mention of the two. “I'm gonna change for the kids. You should take a note in your book and do the same for George and Sapnap or you will lose them, permanently.”

He left the green hooded male with those words and a broken nose and a self-satisfaction as he completed phase one of his plan. 

\--------------

Wilbur just wanted to go back to Tommy and Tubbo and start the rest of his plan but instead he found himself at Techno's house. Allowing himself in as he looked around, seeing the hole to what had been Tommy's room now filled with a stone slab and he once again felt rage but he forced himself to choke it down, he needed to think calmly about this, he didn't want to argue with his family at least not yet anyway.

“So, uh, Wil, how did you get revived? Tommy stayed with you and you were just laid there seemingly dead.” Phil asked him kindly and smiled. The kind of smile that used to calm Wilbur down so much that it almost made him forget why he came here. Almost. 

“I heard Tommy's and Ghostbur's voices, they wanted me to come out.” Wilbur answered simply, humming as he now stood up from the couch that Phil was sat on too, staring at them both. “Which reminds me actually, why weren't you two ever there for him?”

A beat of silence and an exasperated what, was the only thing heard. 

“Ghostbur's memories took over my mind and I found out that neither of you were there for him. He got exiled and neither of you cared, care to explain?” He asked, folding his arms and stared at the two with a blank calculating stare, neither of them saying anything until Technoblade finally broke the silence. 

“Wilbur. You have to understand, he never considered me a human! I was only ever the blade to him and you! You both used me to get rid of Schlatt, neither of you cared about what I wanted!”

The tension in the air was choking. Wilbur's hands clenched into fists by his sides when a broken chuckle suddenly came out of his mouth. Something that sounded so broken like Ghostbur but also something so alive, something.. Like Wilbur but more disappointed and hurt.

"You really don't know Tommy at all." He quietly murmured as he stalked his way over to him, a silent rage taking over him. The memories of Ghostbur's separate ones, filling his mind. His broken sobs, choked screams took over him that nothing stopped him as he pushed Techno into the wall.

"You knew that Tommy was being manipulated. But did you know that the nights when Dream wasn't there, the nights when the howling wind was his only friend. He fucking screamed into the night?! Did you know that whenever he slept, he dreamt of you. HE DREAMT OF YOU TECHNO, NOT THE BLADE. YOU, HIS ELDER BROTHER."

He went right up into Techno's face, cold anger staring right into the pig skulls, the blank eyes that reflected none of his emotions, silent but deadly, that was all Techno ever was. "He dreamt of you protecting him but all you ever did was mock him as his inner self tore down, broken down. You should feel so fucking ashamed of yourself, Technoblade." 

"Wilbur, mate. Stop-"

"Don't mate me Philza! You think that having let Tommy stay here makes you a great parent. Oh, whoopty doo. Have a gold star for your A+ parenting. Thank goodness you worked with his fucking abuser to help destroy the one place that he loved."

Wilbur sneered as Tommy's sobs when he spoke to Ghostbur filled his mind, the memories of Tommy traumatised taking over him and the next words were spoken with cold deadliness as he stared at the two that he just disowned within that very moment and for the first time in a while, neither Techno or Phil knew what to say.

"I was more of a parent to him than you ever were and I don't want the two of you to go near him again. He's mine to care for.” He added quietly, turning around to walk towards the door.

“I'm doing what you did best with Techno. I'm taking him away from here. There's no way I'm allowing him to stay here any longer and get more hurt than he already has been. Except this time, he’s not gonna be alone. He's gonna be with two of his friends.” He opened the door and stepped out, his back still facing the two as he said one last sentence to them. 

“I know that I was never as good a child as Techno was but I wished that you still paid attention to me and Tommy. Maybe then you could have known that Tommy isn't a troublesome kid like so many think. He didn't admit it but he needed you both.”

He slammed the door behind him and left the two to wallow in his words. 

\-----------

Two phases of his plans were complete and now was the hardest one. Finding one of the said children and explaining to all three that he wants to take them all to live somewhere safer. After this, he had no other plans, it was just to make sure they got to the area safe and sound.

It was on the third day of having been alive again, that he had found Niki. He had been studying a map near church prime when the girl with pink hair had run into him after a moment of shock, the two instantly hugged tightly before moving away. 

“Listen Niki, I need some help. I need to find a place to be able to build a home in, somewhere further away from L’manburg, The Badlands and the entirety of the Smp.” Wilbur began to say, watching the shocked girl with his calm brown eyes. “I'm not living on my own though.”

“What?”

“I'm taking Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo with me.”  
The two stared at each other with uncertainty swirling in the air around them. “Why? I don't want you going back to how you were before, they need an adult to care for them Wil.. And what about Fundy?” Niki softly advised, looking to her side. 

“I know.. I want to change for them now though. I don't want them to continue seeing me as the guy that blew up their country. I want to be there for them. Fundy.. Fundy won't ever agree to go with me, and you know that too Niki.. He doesn’t trust me and I don't blame him.”

He hesitatingly stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. “Please Niki.. I just want to take these three away.” After a few seconds she hesitatingly agreed. 

They now have a place, next was to find the kids and hope they will go with him. 

\--------

It wasn't even a few hours later when he found the three staring at the hole in their country. “Hey, I don't know how to exactly say this without this sounding bad but I want to take you three away from here.” And as he expected, he was met with startled questions and protest. What he hadn't expected however was Tommy's silence and a small quiet: “Why?”  
It broke Wilbur's heart as soon as it settled in the air. 

“I want to make it up to you guys. I know my mistakes won't ever get fixed but.. I don't want you guys to be soldiers anymore. I don't want Ranboo to keep having to pick sides. I don't want Tubbo to keep being undermined for his mistakes and Tommy.. I don't want you to keep getting hurt again.” He started to say in a very quiet but reassuring voice, opening his arms in a way to say that they were always welcome to hug him even if it was for something they thought of as pointless. “I don't expect anyone to forgive me but I want to protect you guys. I want you all to know that it's okay to make mistakes, you are all children, adults shouldn't ridicule you for mistakes.” He finished though looked pained as he said the last part, remembering that he used to do that to Tommy. 

All of a sudden he was tackled into hugs, Ranboo being pulled along for the group hug and for the first time that day, they all cried. 

They were gonna be a family, slowly and surely they will. 

\------------- 

That night they all left the land of the smp, now stood on a hill and looked over the land. “Goodbye Smp. Thanks for the memories.” One of the kids mumbled, no one paid attention to who said it as they all turned their back on the land and walked off to start their new adventure as the sun rose on a new day, a new year and a new life for them as well as others. 

\---------

Within the first few months of their life, it definitely had started off rocky. No one was sure of each other’s boundaries, some days it went with one of the kids running off as another had bickered over something they did and the build of the house took another day to make. 

But as the days continued and the snow continued to hail heavily, they all got used to each other’s presences and what they like as well as what games they like to play. Which was what brought them to now. A snowball fight and Wilbur laying on his back in the snowy ground, laughing loudly.

“Stop stop stop!!!” He pleaded as Tommy and Tubbo teamed up against him, smacking snowballs in his face as he laid helpless in the ground. Ranboo laughed at him as well, not at all helpful in the slightest. “I give in!” He eventually whined as Tommy and Tubbo instantly cheered in delight. “YES, THE BIG MEN WIN!” They concluded and gave all three high-fives. 

He smirked at the three and stood up, instantly shivering from the cold, telling them to come in now or they'll get a cold. After a few whines, they eventually agreed and went in, immediately huddling in blankets. 

\------- 

As the months passed and the flowers started to grow in spring. They all started to change. All in the best of ways, Tommy and Tubbo both became more louder and less fearful of making the wrong move, less fearful of their actions. Ranboo became less anxious and even joined them all in games or group hugs and Wilbur became more and more like a parent to the four kids. 

It was coming to the end of spring when a new addition came into the house which brings them now. Wilbur laid on the carpeted floor with something on his chest.

“It's official, I'm kidnapping him.”

He stated with playfulness as he nuzzled his nose into the puppy’s. Ranboo chuckled to the left of him within the kitchen. “That sounds very counterproductive, you were the one that got the puppy.” Ranboo reasoned but laughed as Tommy and Tubbo ran into the room, play-fighting. “Mhmm, maybe, have you gremlin children thought of a name for him yet?” He asked as immediate offence rose up in the air. But they all still laughed as they sat on the floor next to the older male. 

\-----------

It was in the middle of summer when they realised that their happiness couldn't last forever, they should have known that reality was never that gracious. 

Wilbur had promised them that morning that he will be back in the afternoon, that he had to go get some stuff. How was he meant to know that some people had found where they lived? He didn't but it still didn't stop his heart from tearing in two when he got a whisper from Ranboo on his communicator.

Ranboo: Wilbur, there's someone outside. They're talking to Tommy. 

Wilbur: I'm on my way, try and get Tommy and Tubbo out of there, to the comfort zone.

Ranboo: oh wait, it's Philza and Techno? Why are they here? Tommy's in shock. 

Wilbur didn't waste any more time after that, he travelled through of the nether and used the rest of his ender pearls to get him back home, he needed to get there quickly, he didn't know what was going on and he couldn't check his communicator or else the kids might get scared that he won't come back. 

When he got there, nothing could prepare him for the sight. Tommy stood on the porch, slowly making his way to Phil and Techno. His eyes were glassy and blank, like he had been remembering something and he was trembling an awful lot. Fuck, he was reverting back to the traumatised state he was in logsted and he felt himself grow furious at Phil and Techno but he pushed it down as he slowly went over and crouched slightly. “Tommy?”

The boy’s head snapped up with tears welling up in his eyes and their eyes met, Wilbur smiling reassuringly as he opened out his arms and Tommy without fail, ran over and crashed into him, trembling and sobbing into his shirt. He gently whispered quiet reassurances into the boy’s hair, hugging him closely, running his fingers in his hair and his back, allowing him to cry in his chest. Pointedly ignoring Techno and Phil as he knew that if he looked at them, his rage would rise up and he couldn't have that, not when Tommy was still crying and babbling about explosions in his arms and not when Tubbo and Ranboo both came out of the house,watching unsure of what to do. 

He eventually let out a breath and leaned back, gently placing a hand on Tommy's cheek to reassure him. “Hey, I have to go shoo away Techno and Phil, but Ranboo and Tubbo are over by the house, go over to them and ask for the comfort room, okay?” He started to say, watching Tommy as he started to ground himself by the ways of how Wilbur taught him and his blue eyes eventually met Wilbur's brown eyes and he weakly nodded, moving away from Wilbur and ran over to Tubbo and Ranboo who made their way back into the house. 

\-------

It took awhile and a lot of reasonable shouting but Wilbur eventually managed to shoo away the two elders. He immediately felt exhausted but wanted to still check on the kids, he had no idea how they were reacting and he just hoped that Tommy was no longer panicking and Tubbo and Ranboo weren't panicking either. 

He lightly knocked on the door and slipped in to see that the comfort fort was put up and everyone inside was wrapped up inside a blanket, Tommy and Tubbo were asleep against each other. He immediately let out a breathy chuckle at the sight before crawling inside and wrapped them in a hug. “Thank you for getting me Ranboo.” He whispered and for the first time in a while, Ranboo smiled genuinely. 

It didn't take a lot after for them both to fall asleep in the comforting embrace of their now found family. If any of the kids had seen the gifts that Wilbur laid in the front seating room, no one mentioned it. A small bee plush, a music disc and a new book and quill. 

They were now going to be okay. They had each other and were going to get through everything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about anything minecraft or Dream smp related then feel free to contact me on my Tumblr or even Discord!
> 
> My Tumblr:-  
> http://willowfield15.tumblr.com
> 
> My Discord:-  
> Willow#5543
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
